The Things We've Lost
by timeless16
Summary: Wyatt and Rufus decide to go back in time to save Jessica but when they come back to the present they realize something happened with Lucy. Set after s01e12. Wyatt and Lucy centred.
1. Chapter 1

**THE THINGS WE'VE LOST**

 **Hi guys! This is my first story ever... The plot I wanted to develop in this story will only start taking place around chapter 3. The first 2 chapters are kind of an intro. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **This is set after episode 1x12. Wyatt and Rufus go back in time to save the soldier's wife but when they come back to the present they realize something happenned with Lucy.**

 **Wyatt and Lucy centered.**

CHAPTER 1

Lucy woke up with her phone ring. It was 2:24 am and Wyatt was calling her. She didn't feel like picking up but it could be important. "Hey."

"Hi there... Listen I need to talk to you. I'm at your door."

"What do you mean «I'm at your door»?" she asked confused.

"Like I'm waiting outside your house to talk to you. . . I didn't wanted to wake you mom so I didn't ring. I know it's the middle of the night but this can't wait. Do you think you could come down here?"

"Sure. I'll be there in a sec."

She hang up. What could Wyatt possibly want to talk to her at that time? He sounded really jumpy and tense. She just hoped he wouldn't do something crazy. Lucy had already had a couple of rough days to have more drama thrown into her life.

Wyatt was standing right outside of Lucy's home waiting for her to open the door. He knew what he was about to do was crazy but still he had to do it. He couldn't lose any more time. Nevertheless he couldn't go on this mission without talking to Lucy... He owed her that.

He was drowning in his own thoughts when she came to the door. Despite she looked like she had just woke up there was something weird about her. She seemed cold and distant.

"Wyatt what are you doing here at this time of night. Is everything all right?" Lucy asked seeming cold and distant.

"I'm sorry I wake you up but I really needed to talk to you before I... well before..."

"Please come in. It's freezing out there" she interrupted him... He noticed that she still had the same sad and depressed look on her eyes since their last mission. That was one of the reasons why he wouldn't ask her to take a part in what he was planning to do. "So what's wrong?" she asked him calmly.

"Well I've told you that I already know who my wife's killer is. I can't go back in time and kill him before he kills Jessica. So Rufus and I are going to steel the lifeboat and we'll go back in time to make sure their parents never meet."

"What?!" For the first time Lucy looked surprised dropping her distant look. "That's crazy... I mean that's exactly the opposite of what we've been doing: We're supposed to save history not change it, Wyatt!"

"I doubt keeping a serial killer from existing will alter history that much." Wyatt mumbled. "I'm making the world a favour."

"That's hardly the point here... We've seen first-hand what even a small change in the past can do." Wyatt could see Lucy was trying to keep herself from crying. She took a deep breath and continued. "The point here is that what if the fact that his man doesn't exist changes anything important?"

"Yeah, I know. But this man doesn't have any kids and he was always a loner. I get your point but I'm pretty sure this won't change anything important. Also this man killed at least 3 innocent women so if I have to erase him from existent to save Jessica, I'll do it. I bet you'd do the same to get Amy back."

"You know damn well I want her back more than anything." Her tone has raised. "But this is not the way... What if other people lose their sisters or their wives because of what you're going to change in the past? What right do you have to sacrifice them in order to save your wife?"

"Cut that moralism crap already Lucy. You've just killed a man." He yelled at her.

Lucy looked astonished. How could Wyatt say that to her after everything they've been through and knowing what she had suffer.

"I'm sorry Lucy... I didn't mean to say that... I didn't want to hurt you". He was truly sorry. Since their first mission his heart always broke a little when he saw her in suffering. Wyatt knew that she had been feeling down lately and the last thing he wanted was to wound her.

"Well you did say it. And you're right I've just killed a man! But do you know why I did it? Because he was supposed to die. I was keeping history has it was. Because that's my job and that's what I believe in." A spark of fire glimpsed thought her eyes. Lucy realised she was yelling and kept her voice down. "Why did you come here Wyatt?"

"I wanted to tell you what I was going to do. I felt like I needed to... I just... couldn't go without telling you." He was standing in front of her looking into her eyes. He could tell how hurt she was and he couldn't stand to see Lucy like that. But he had to do it. "Don't worry I never planned on asking you to come with us. I'm sorry I bothered you with this".

As he prepared himself to leave Lucy wanted to say something: she knew his friend was hurt and really wanted to help him get Jessica back. But she never believed in the «the ends justify the means» philosophy and she knew that this wasn't right.

As he reached the door Wyatt looked back at her one more time. "Take care Lucy."

When he closed the door the historian sat down on the last step of the stairs. How could he tell her those things? Wyatt had been really thought on her.

When she realised it she was already crying. Lately everything seemed like coming apart. Since she started time travelling she had been through a lot but she was able to go on because she hoped she would get her sister back and because Wyatt had always been there for her when she was feeling low.

But now everything was different. Lately she had started to realize her sister wasn't coming home any time soon and on top of that Wyatt seemed to stop caring about her. He saw how sad and hopeless she was and he didn't even try to talk to her about it. He didn't even said anything about what she did to Jesse James. Since Flynn give him the name all he could think about was the Jess's killer.

For the first time she felt jealous of Jessica. She always knew Wyatt loved his wife and wanted her back more than anything. But still they become closer and closer and without realizing it she grew fonder of him that she would like to admit it. But now that Wyatt was going back in time to save her and Lucy knew things could never be the same between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for all the awesome reviews.** **They mean a lot since this was my first story.**

 **If there are some grammar errors I apologize. I tried to be as careful as I could but since English is not my first language sometimes I really don't noticed them.**

 **I hope you like it!**

CHAPTER 2

When Wyatt arrived to Mason's Industries, Rufus was already there working on the computer that was usaully used by Jiya.

"Hey, I'm here. Sorry it took me so long. Are we ready to go?" The soldier asked.

"Almost there." The engineer typed a little bit more on the computer. "Done. We can enter the lifeboat now. Did you talk to Lucy?"

"Yeah. She isn't coming." He answered shortly. As his friend was staring at him, not saying a word, Wyatt encouraged him "Come on, let's do this."

"All right." Rufus knew something happened but he figured that Wyatt didn't want to talk about it. At least not in that moment. "So what's the plan?"

"Well according to the journal I got while searching Gilliam's place, their parents met on October 13th 1985. The journal belonged to his mom and she wrote that Wes's father, who was from California, used to live on the road. Then, in that night he was in town to meet a potential business partner that his friend Rick had told him about. But the man never showed up, so he ended up going to the bar where Wes's mother worked. They spent the entire night talking and eventually he fell in love with her; that's why he stayed here. So I'm pretty sure that if we stop them from meeting each other that night they will never meet. Simple and clean."

"Sounds like a solid plan. You can fasten your seatbelts. We're ready to launch."

Hearing Rufus's words, Wyatt couldn't help but look at the empty seat in front of him... He thought of when he used to fasten Lucy's seatbelt and how much he missed doing it lately. Not having her there was so weird that Wyatt couldn't shake off a feeling that something wasn't right. But Lucy had made her choice and so did he.

As they landed, the duo started walking towards the bar where Wes Gilliam's mom worked.

After a while, Rufus started talking "So did something happened between you and Lucy?"

"Nope…" Wyatt mumbled. After walking a bit more he went on "Lucy didn't want to have anything to do with this, all right? She could have at least supported us but decided not to. That's it."

"Don't you think that maybe you're being a little too harsh on her? I mean, we both know Lucy hasn't been quite herself since Flynn took her... She's been looking really depressed and distant. And on top of things now you told her that you were going to get Jessica back... It couldn't have been easy."

"What do you mean, Rufus?"

"Oh, come on, man! We both know Lucy…" he hesitate "well, likes you. Just think of the way she always looks at you, that hug you two shared back 1893 when she saved us from the Murder Castle, how she always calls for you when something goes wrong…"

"Well, she only calls for me because I'm the soldier and it's my job to protect her." Wyatt interrupted him, suddenly feeling uncomfortable.

"Drop it Wyatt… We both know that Lucy thinks of you as more than just a friend… And sometimes I get the feeling you have feelings for her too."

Could Rufus be right? The soldier couldn't deny that he and Lucy were growing pretty close. The fear he felt when Flynn took her, the relief of having her back… And then there was that kiss in '34… He only did it to protect their cover but after the kiss he felt something he hadn't feel in a while… Since Jessica. The thought of his wife suddenly brought him back to the present. "I don't know why you're bringing this up right now, Rufus, but I love my wife and I'm going to get her back." The soldier ended their conversation.

The two men kept on walking for several minutes without saying a word. Then, Wyatt suddenly stopped "I think that this is the bar."

"Yeah, that's it. Let's get inside to see if James Gilliam's here. Here's a photo of him."

After looking around both man started heading towards the exit door. "I saw the mother. She's serving tables. But I don't think he's here yet." Wyatt said.

"I didn't see him either."

"I figured. That's good. This way we can prevent him from entering the bar. Let's wait outside."

After waiting for a couple hours Rufus was starting to get impatient. He wanted to talk to his friend about what he was planning to do when he had his wife back. But the soldier looked really nervous and he was afraid it'd upset him. When the engineer prepared himself to talk, Wyatt stated "Here he comes!"

"Mr James Gilliam!" Wyatt called.

The man stopped walking and turned to Wyatt. "Who wants to know?"

"Wyatt. Logan." He added. "And this here is my friend…"

"Rufus" he interrupted him. "We are opening a business that requires a truck driver and a mutual friend told us about you."

"Really? Who?" The man asked suspicious.

"Richard Johnson." Wyatt said remembering the name from the journal.

"Oh, so you are the guys Rick wrote me about! Great! How's that bastard been doing by the way?"

"Pretty well! Do you have a couple of hours to discuss work conditions and to see if you're up to the job?"

"Sure! Let's go to this bar?"

"No!" The time-travellers yelled at once. "I mean I know a much better bar just around the corner." The delta-force soldier amended. "Let's go there."

"Okay. You don't know how lucky you've been to find me! I'm only going to be around tonight. Tomorrow I leave to California first thing in the morning."

"You don't say…" Rufus whispered as they headed to the bar.

After spending some hours in the bar the three men walked out the door and Wyatt and Rufus went to the lifeboat. Meanwhile, James Gilliam started heading towards his truck to go back to California… He would never come back there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Here's a new chapter. I'm finally going to start exploring the plot I wanted for this story.**

 **I'm sorry that part of the plot is similar to last nights episode's (1x13) but it was unintentionally... I actually had written this a couple of days ago but I just hadn't had the time to review it.**

 **However, I'm pretty sure you'll find the end of the chapter quite different.**

 **Enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3

It was around 6pm when the lifeboat came back to Mason Industries.

"Quickly" said Rufus. "We have less than 20 minutes to get everything as it was and leave. Wyatt, what are you doing, man?"

"I need to know if this worked. At least let me see if Gilliam still exists, before we leave. I'll be quick." He used the computer where Jiya usually worked to look for the killer. He couldn't find a Wes Gilliam anywhere. "Rufus… I think it worked!" The soldier said, almost in tears.

"That's great dude!" Rufus said while the soldier hugged him.

"Thanks man! I wouldn't have pulled this off without you." Wyatt said as Rufus taking his friend's place in front of the computer in order to delete all traces of their travel.

As they got to their cars Rufus asked Wyatt "What are you doing now? Do you have any idea? You're still coming with us in the missions, aren't you?"

"Of course, man! Did you really thought I was going to leave you because I've got my wife now? We're a team!"

"I'm glad… And I'm happy for you, Wyatt! But do you know what you are going to do about Lucy?"

Wyatt's features instantly got dark and serious. "No, I don't. I… I'll think about it tomorrow. Now I'm going home to my wife." He took a deep breath. "I've been waiting for this moment for four years… I can't think of anything else right now. See you, Rufus" Said the soldier, while getting inside his car. Then he took off.

Wyatt stopped the car in front of his house. The sun had already rise. He looked in the mirror of his car. His hear was a mess and his clothes were even worse. But he had waited to long for that moment to lose time worrying about that sort of things. All he wanted was to see Jessica.

He opened the door and entered his house "Darling, I'm home." He said, before remembering it was barely 7am and that Jess was probably asleep. As he got to their bedroom he was surprised to not to find her there either. But he was even more astonished to see that his papers about her disappearance were still on his desk. He didn't understand it… It was like his wife was still gone… But Gilliam didn't exist now… So how could Jessica be dead? He started searching for her disappearance and murder on his laptop… As soon as the results appeared Wyatt suddenly fell his heart stop. The articles were still there: same place, same day, Jessica had disappeared. The soldier quickly searched for the other two women's murder. He couldn't find anything about them. For what he knew they were both alive and well.

It didn't make any sense… Somehow he was able to erase his wife's killer from existence and although the other two women were still alive Jessica wasn't. What did this mean? Did Gilliam lied about killing Jess? If so why would he do it? When Wyatt was lost in his own thoughts the phone ringed. It was Rufus.

"Hey"

"Hi Wyatt. Hum, I'm sorry to interrupt your happy reunion but there's something…"

"There was no reunion" The soldier interrupted him. "Jessica's still dead." His voice sounded stone cold.

"What?! What do you mean? But Gilliam does not exist!" He lowered his voice "We made sure of that!"

"Are you with someone?"

"I'm with Jiya… By the way, that's what I wanted to talk to you about…"

"It's crazy, you know?" Wyatt interrupted his friend again, lost in his own thoughts. "The killer doesn't exist and the other women are alive and well. But Jessica's still not back."

"That's certainly odd… What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, Rufus. Maybe he lied about killing her. That's the only explanation."

"Hum… I don't know how to say this but are you certain your wife's murder was accidental?"

Wyatt noticed Rufus was trying to make a point. "What do you mean?"

"Well… imagine it wasn't an opportunity crime, that someone specifically wanted Jessica… gone. Then, even if Gilliam didn't exist, that person would have find someone else to kill her… But this is just a thought I don't…"

"Look, Rufus: nobody wanted to kill Jessica... I know that you've been through a lot with all this Rittenhouse crap and that maybe things may seem all connected but they aren't. It was just random." He had heard enough and needed to find out the truth, not listen to more conspiracy theories. "I have to go. I'll call you latter."

"But I haven't…" Wyatt hang up. He started thinking about what happened the night before: after all that work and the risks he and his friend took, Jessica was still dead. How could that be? Now he had to admit that maybe what they did wasn't that smart… And Lucy wasn't that wrong after all… Overthinking their last conversation he realized that he owed her an apology. And besides, he needed to discuss what happened with someone and since Rufus wasn't helping that much he decided to call Lucy.

After trying to call her 3 times in vain, he figured she was probably still to upset to pick up; it'd be better to go to her home to apologize. While driving to her place he recollected that he had been really nervous the night before and had seriously hurt her. It was unfair of him to talk to Lucy the way he did.

When he was getting off of his car, his phone ringed. It was Rufus. Well, whatever he wanted to tell him would have to wait until Wyatt talked to Lucy…

Standing in front of her door he recollected how less than 12 hours ago he had stood in the same exact place to talk to the same exact person. But so much had happened since then… After ringing the bell he had to wait a little bit until Lucy opened the door.

She looked so much better than the day before. Her hair was flawless and her eyes had regained that enthusiasm and passion he always liked about them. Wyatt noticed she was wearing the same outfit that she wore the day they meet and couldn't help smiling. Taking him back to the present, she smiled back at him before asking "Hi. Can I help you?"

"Hi… I… I really don't know where to start. So… hum… we went back and tried to save Jessica but it didn't work; she's still gone and I don't know why" Wyatt said in a row.

"I'm sorry, what are you talking about?" She looked puzzled.

"I know, it's weird. The other two women are back but not Jess... You were right, Lucy. I shouldn't have done this."

"Wait… How do you know my name? Do we know each other?" Lucy looked embarrassed.

Now Wyatt was the one feeling confused. "What do you mean?"

"I'm really sorry. I'm feeling so stupid. You see, I talk to dozens of people every day in college and in lectures. But I think I'm recognizing your face from somewhere… Where do I know you from?"

Wyatt was in shock. Lucy didn't know him. Somehow what they did to James Gilliam changed the fact that Lucy knew him… All those missions they survived, the time they spent together, the things they experienced and the bounds they created… She didn't remember any of that…

"Excuse me, ma'am" Wyatt mumbled. "I think I… got the wrong address." He started walking off as he thought of something to ask Lucy. "By the way, is Amy home?" the soldier asked abruptly.

"I'm sorry… Amy who? There isn't any Amy living in this house." Now the historian eyes had a mist of concern and confusion. "Can I call you someone, sir? You don't look so well..."

"Never mind. I got this wrong, my bad. Sorry to bother you, ma'am."

As he walked off Wyatt knew Lucy was still at the door watching him walking towards his car. But while she was just concerned about the random mysterious confused man that had appeared in front of her house, for him it was one of the longest and painful walks of his life.

TBC

 **Well, now you know what I had planned for this story. I'm sorry for the sadness of the chapter's ending. But I promise I'll post the next chapter soon.**

 **Thanks for reading**


End file.
